True Love Conqueres All
by Kodex
Summary: Will their love be enough, even in through the darkest days?
1. Chapter 1

Topic: Rent the Movie

Author: aquawaters

Coupling: Maureen & Joanne

Summary: What happens behind the closed doors of Joanne & Maureen's apartment door…You will soon find out.

Rating: M (for later chapters of sexual content. So if you don't like lesbian love…then proceed no more)

Disclaimer: If I really owned this do you really think I'd be writing this lovely story…no, I'd be making it into a movie and it would be in the original movie…not on this computer for the hell of it.

It was the morning of their six month anniversary, Saturday, May 13. Maureen slowly stirred from her peaceful slumber. She had decided to go and stay at her friend Amanda's house, since her and Joanne were at each others necks. They had gotten into another fight, again. What the fight was about was of no importance at this point. All that Maureen could think about was Joanne and how much she hurt her, again. That was the one thing she had sworn she would never do, but that went down the drain. Along with everything else she had promised herself she wasn't going to do, but then ended up doing it. But things happen for a reason, right? She had to figure out a way to make it up to Joanne. She's messed up so many times before that there isn't one thing that she hasn't already done to get back with Joanne.

As she sat up in the tiny pull-out bed, she looked out, thinking of Joanne. She couldn't believe that it could really be over. She loved Joanne, more then she'll ever know. She was wondering what Joanne was doing. Whether or not she was thinking of her like she was. There just had to be something that she could do to fix this. Maureen pulled the covers off of her body and stood up. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on something different. Her friend Amanda walks out into the living room with only a big t-shirt on.

"Hey Maureen. How you doing?" Amanda asks

Maureen yawns. "Ok, I guess." She comments. She sighs while looking at her feet, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey" Amanda walks over to Maureen. "Everything will work out. I promise you that" she pulls Maureen closer, into a hug. "Shhhh" Amanda comforts her. "It'll be ok..." A moment later, Maureen pulled away. She sits back on the bed, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"I know, but I don't get it. I don't think that we'll ever get back together again. I don't think that there could possibly be on t thing that I could do. I've messed up big time this time." Maureen pulls out her cell phone from her bag and places her thumb over the buttons. She slightly jumps as her phone begins to ring, and who was on the other line surprised her.

Meanwhile, Joanne is fast asleep on her queen size bed. It wasn't normal for her to be tossing and turning about in her sleep. Something was defiantly bothering her. Joanne suddenly woke up and tears began to fill her eyes. Her face got extremely pale and she began breathing very rapidly. She obviously had a bad dream. She's been having them a lot lately; it's like they came straight out of some horror flick. Every time before she would wake up, Maureen would be killed in some horrific way. This one was the worst. Tears began to slowly fall down her face as she picked up the phone. She dialed Maureen's cell number and waited for her to pick up. She began bawling her eyes out and as Maureen answered.

"Hello?" asked Maureen, but there was no response. The only sound was of Joanne crying. "Joanne baby, is that you?" she asked half scared because the woman she loved was at home bawling her eyes out and she wasn't there to comfort her. "Pookie, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Joanne slightly smiled between sobs. "Baby, I'm sorry" She managed to get out. There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry for…" she's still crying "for what I said the…the other…the other day" she started crying harder.

"Pookie, baby, It's ok…I'm sorry too. I love you" she said as she waited for Joanne to respond the same.

"Love you too baby." She sighed. "Will you come back home?"

"Of course Pookie…I'll be there soon. I'm gonna go now, ok?"

"Ok…see you when you get here. Love you"

Maureen could only smile while she put her phone away and left to go back home.

TBC……

Hope you all liked it…and I promise that I'll get to the more interesting things later…tell me what you think and chapter 2 will be written soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Thanks again Amanda." Said Maureen as she stood out on the porch, with her things.

"No problem Maureen. You know you're always welcome here."

"Yeah. Talk to you later" Maureen waves to Amanda as she drives off. Maureen's turns the radio on, driving home with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Joanne is still in bed, crying. Not because she was sad anymore but she was glad. She was glad that Maureen and herself had gotten back together. She wiped her eyes and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and grabbed the eggs from the fridge. She began making breakfast for both Maureen and herself. She grabbed the bacon from the freezer and placed it on the microwave. She set it on defrost for five minutes. As she began making the eggs, she heard the front door open. A huge smile sparkled on her face; Maureen was home. She quickly turned around and rushed to the front door. She ran towards Maureen and pulled her into a huge hug. She pulled herself away slowly and looked deeply into Maureen's eyes. "I missed you" confessed Joanne. Her eyes began to water over. She quickly placed her lips gently on Maureen's. She kissed her passionately, running her fingers through Maureen's hair, as a tear trailed down her cheeks. When they parted, there was a small smile on Maureen's face. She placed her hand on Joanne's cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb. "It's ok Pookie" reassured Maureen. Joanne nodded as she looked down. Maureen gently placed her index finger under her chin, lifting her head up enough so their eyes met. "It's ok" Maureen said as she placed her lips on hers.

Then a high pitch ringing filled the room. They broke apart, looking around franticly. The fire alarm had gone off.

"Shit!" exclaimed Joanne. She ran into the kitchen to find the eggs burnt in the skillet. Smoke was coming from the skillet, filling the entire kitchen. Maureen followed Joanne; seeing the smoke she dashed over to the window and opened it, letting the smoke escape. Joanne turned the stove off, waving the smoke away from her face. Maureen turned around from the window, watching Joanne. "Well that went to hell" said Joanne. Joanne sighed deeply as she turned around, placing her hands on her hips. Maureen smiled at her comment as she casually walks over towards her.

"You were never much of a cook anyway" commented Maureen as she wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist, pulling her closer to her. "That's why they have take-out" Maureen smiled, placing a quick kiss on Joanne's lips. Maureen then turned around and walked into the living room. Joanne only watched her as she left without a word.

"I can to cook" Joanne commented to herself. She walked around the kitchen, cleaning things up a bit. She tossed the burnt food into the garbage and then tossed the skillet into the sink. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a coffee cup. She filled it with some coffee and sugar. Then she slowly walked into the living room, sipping her coffee. As she looked up at Maureen, she ended up spitting her coffee out. What she saw surprised her.

TBC….

Ohhh…what did Joanne see…what is going on with Maureen in the living room…you will soon find out in chapter three…until next time…lol.


End file.
